Minako's First Period
by BakuraLover21
Summary: Ryou's cousin Minako comes to stay with him for a few weeks.But what will Bakura do when Minako starts her period and Ryou's not around. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Adjusting

Minako's First Period

Chapter 1.Adjusting **Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters.**

Ahh... What a perfect Saturday night.While lounging in the hottub,11 year old Minako Bakura was gazing up at the night sky.It was times like these when she could let all of her troubles wash away.You see, Minako is Ryou's cousin who was staying with him for a few weeks while her parents were gone on a business trip.Everytime she came to visit, Ryou would always hang out with her.

But ever since he recieved the millenium ring, Ryou had been sad and depressed.It was all because of the spirit of the ring ,Bakura.Bakura,as you might have guessed it, was lazy, rude, cruel, and very demanding.Suddenly, the deck's door opened and out stepped Ryou.He saw Minako and smiled. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her."So Minako, how are you adjusting to staying here?"Minako turned to him and replied,"I'm doing just fine"After a few minutes of silence, Minako decided to get out of the hottub.

Wrapping a towel around herself(yes she was wearing a bathing suit)she headed inside the Bakura household. She walked upstairs to the bathroom.After stripping her bathing suit, she hopped into the shower and turned on the warm water.She lathered up her hair with shampoo and rinsed.After cleansing herself,she turned off the water and stepped out.She wrapped her body with a towel and secretly snuck to her room.

She slipped on a lavendar, velvet nightgown and walked downstairs. There she saw Ryou chatting on the phone and Bakura was grumbling and flipping channels on the t.v.She went over and sat down next to Bakura, trying to avoid eye contact.He glanced over at her and smirked.He knew that she was nervous and scarred to look at him. "Minako?"His sexy seductive voice slurred into her ears."Y-Yes?**"**Ryou had told her that Bakura could sometimes be dangerous.She finally had gotten the nerve to turn to face him.

"Why are you shivering?" "Are you cold?" "Or is it me?"Before she could answerRyou had gotten off the phone and came over to sit between the both of them.Ryou grabbed the remote and handed it to her. She took it and started flipping channels.That's when she remembered that her favorite show Big Brother was coming on.(by the way guys,it's my fav show too) While watching t.v.,Ryou glanced over at Minako and noticed that she looked very depressed. "Minakoare you alright?" She glanced up and replied, " Oh, I'm just fine."

"If you'll excuse me,I'm going outside for a while."** "**I'm worried about her Bakura.""She's not her usual self." Bakura glanced over at Ryou."It's probably because she just met me."OutsideMinako saying to herself/Why do I feel this way? I've never felt this depressed it be that I'm homesick?No, that's not it.I've stayed at Ryou's house tons of times and not once have I felt like this.Maybe...my inner self is trying to tell me something.But what could it be/Sighing, Minako took one last look at the stars and headed inside.

**BL21:Well that's it for this chappie guys.Stay tuned for the next one.Sorry It had to be short.**

**Note to readers:This story is a parody of an episode of King of the Hill. For some of you who know, it's the one where Connie gets her first period. I thought it would be funny if I made one using Bakura.lol! . **


	2. Chapter 2: What's Happening?

**Chapter 2. :What's happening!**

**Warning:Due to dialogue,viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters.But I do own Minako.**

It was a sunny Monday afternoon.Minako was walking home with her best friend Fiore.He had told her that his house was being renevated.His parents were going to stay at their relatives house.Fiore had protested and said that he wanted to stay with Minako at her cousin's house.Fiore's parents and Minako's cousin agreed to let him stay there."Well,this is my cousin's house,"said Minako,pointing to the midori colored house.Both of the children walked inside.As usual,Bakura was sitting on the sofa,laughing his ass off while watching Family Guy.--

Ryou was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework.He had ear plugs in his ears to block out the sound of Bakura's demented laughter.(Me:That would be me.)Minako led Fiore upstairs to her guest room.She told him to put his things in the corner of the room.About an hour later,both of them had finished their homework.Eagerly,Minako dragged Fiore downstairs to meet her cousin and his spirit.Ryou was happily cooking dinner,when he saw the kids come running down the stairs."Hey Minako,did you finish your homework?""Yes .""Oh,this is Fiore, Fiore this is my cousin Ryou."Both of them said hi. Minako then turned towards the living room to where Bakura was sitting."Fiore,that's Bakura."said Minako.Minako sweatdropped at the sight.

Bakura was laughing again at another show called King of the Hill.--(me:that's embarrasing.)

That night Minako was just nestling under the crisp,clean bedsheets,when Fiore came into the room.He went into the guest bathroom and changed into his Inuyasha pjs.He came out and slid into his navy blue sleeping bag.Minako glanced over at Fiore then glanced at her alarm clock on the nightstand which read 9:56 p.m."Hey Fiore?"asked Minako."Yeah.""I'm bored,you wanna do something?""Sure."For the past 2 hours,the children were up playing.Fiore told jokes,which made Minako turn red from laughter.

At around 11:30,Ryou walked into the room and announced that it was time for bed.Both of the kids snuggled into the covers and fell asleep.Dream Mode"Huh?" "Where...am I?" As she stood up,Minako looked around her.Everything was made of solid ice."I must be dreaming."she said to herself.Minako walked along the ice covered pathway.Suddenly,she stopped dead in her tracks.She saw something moving towards her.The shadowed figure stopped 2 feet away from her.A bright light illuminated over the figure to reveal a woman.She had silky,blue hair and crystal blue eyes.She wore a satin white gown that reached the floor."Hello,its been a while since i've seen you Minako."said the woman."Wh-who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Minako.

"My name is Nari and i've known you ever since you were born.""It's time,you're ready." Minako stood dumbfounded,she didn't have a clue about what Nari was talking about."You see Minako,I am your inner conscious,I watch over you and listen to your every thoughts." "What do you mean it's time?"asked Minako. Nari simply smiled and replied,"It's time to take your first step into womanhood."Minako's dream was interupted by the buzzing of her alarm clock.She groaned and reached over to turn it off."What a weird dream,"she said to herself.Silently,she stood up and went into the bathroom.After she had showered and changed,Minako grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs.Ryou was in the kitchen scarfing down a piece of toast and Fiore was finishing up a bowl of cereal.After all three of them finished eating breakfast,they all headed out the door to look forward to another day of school.

**BL21:Well,that's it for now guys.Sorry that this chapter sucks.I'm not very good at writing stories.**

**Bakura:Hey! How come I'm never heard of yet! I'm the great thief and a stealer of souls!**

**Bl21:Now,now Bakura.You have to be patient.You can't always get what you want.**

**Bakura:pouts**

**Ryou:Bakura,don't start this now.Just listen to Bl21.She knows what she's doing.**

**Malik:Hey guys,have you seen my leopard undies?**

**everyone turns to see Malik walk in**

**Bakura:Malik! What the hell are you doing in this fic!**

**Malik:Bl21 invited me.**

**Bakura gives an evil glare at Bl21. She's whistling and filing her nails.**

**Bakura:Bl21!How could you invite this horny bastard!**

**Bl21: ...**

**Malik:0.0**

**Ryou: sweatdropsUh...I think I better tell the readers the next chapter.Next time,PMS.See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3:PMS

**Chapter 3. : PMS**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters.**

Days had passed by.Minako felt worse and worse.She always felt moody and lonely.Fiore had noticed this and wanted to cheer her up.That night,everybody was sitting at the dinner table eating silently.Fiore stuffed a big piece of steak in his mouth and exclaimed,"Well,I better finish this steak before I fall asleep at the table!"Everybody was quiet.Minako made a weird face and retorted,"Ugh!How many cows do you people eat in a year!"Bakura placed his fork down and said,"Hmmm,we figured this out once..." Minako slammed her fists on the table.She stood up and yelled,"May I be excused!"Ryou flinched and said,"Uh...well ok."

Fiore stood up as well and said,"Me to please."Later that night Minako had nestled under her bed covers,when Fiore had walked in with two plates in his hands."You ran off before dessert,and I managed to save you a suculent slice of bunt cake."said Fiore.Minako glared at him and grumbled,"I just brushed my teeth." "So did I."replied Fiore in a sexy voice."If you just brushed your teeth,then why are you going to eat bunt cake,you're just going to have to brush your teeth again!" "Don't you ever think!" Minako slumped down into the covers and huffed.Fiore frowned and slipped into his sleeping bad and fell asleep.

Next Day Ryou was flipping pancakes on the stove,while Bakura,Fiore,and Minako were sitting at the table.Bakura's pure bred bloodhound named Ladybird (lol!)was resting at her master's feet."Hey Minako,do you like your syrup hot or cold?"asked Fiore. "Because I can go with either one." Minako exclaimed,"Ugh!Could you bother someone else while I go to the bathroom!"

"Yes!"Fiore exclaimed.After Breakfast"Minako,are you done in there?"asked Ryou.He was standing next to the bathroom door waiting for Minako to finish."Uh...hmmm.."replied Minako.

Ryou turned to Bakura and asked,"What could be taking her so long?"Bakura shrugged.Ryou glanced at his wrist watch.It was 15 minutes after 8."Oh,no!"Ryou exclaimed."Fiore and I are going to be late!""Bakura,you are going to have to take Minako to school."Bakura snorted and said,"Fine."After the two of them left,Bakura stood outside the bathroom door with his arms crossed.After what seemed like hours,Minako stepped outside of the door and asked,"Is...Ryou home?" Bakura glared at her and retorted,"No." "Why the hell was it taking you so damn long in there!" Minako flinched and muttered,"Uh,i-if yo-i mean...if you could jus..." Bakura raised an eyebrow."Huh?"Minako took out a notepad and scribbled something down.She handed it to Bakura and he read out loud,_Bakura,I just had my first period._Bakura's left eye twitched and he started to sweatdrop.

/ _What the hell am I supposed to do about this? How should I know what to do about girls on their periods./_Bakura thought to himself. Minako held her head low and she scuffled her feet on the floor.The both of them stood in long...long silence.dun dun

**Bl21:Well,that's it for this chapter guys.Sorry I had to leave a cliffhanger.Also,I may be creating a new fanfic when I finish this one.**

**Bakura: Why did you have to leave me hanging! I don't want to stand there with that little brat!**

**Minako: glaresclenches her fists**

**Ryou: Uh,Bakura I don't think you should have said that.**

**Bakura: Why not? Is the wittle baby gonna cry? wipes imaginary tears from his face**

**Minako: face turns super red**

**Ryou: sweatdrops Uh,Bl21?**

**Bl21: 0.0**

**Ryou: 0.0**

**Bakura: Awww,does baby wanna bottle?**

**Minako:starts to cry**

**Ryou: runs over to Minako and hugs herIt's ok,I know how you feel.**

**BL21,Ryou,& Minako: glare at Bakura**

**Bakura:sweatdropsUh...th-the n-next chapter I-is H-Help!**


	4. Chapter 4: Three Men and a Lady

Hey guys!I appreciate everyone who has read my story so far.Also,if you're wondering about the previous chapter,here is the reason why the bloodhound's name is Ladybird.1.That is the name of the dog off of King of the Hill,which this story is based on.2.I never mentioned it in the chapter,but Ryou is the one who named the dog.

**This chapter is dedicated to kitsunegirl4ever, setos-fangirl91, KinnikuJunkie, chibi sweetheart, and everyone else who have helped me along the way.Thanks! .**

**Chapter 4: Three Men and a Lady.**

Bakura and Minako were both sitting at the table.Bakura was flipping pages through a medical textbook."Shimatta!""There's nothing in here!"complained Bakura.Minako slammed her fists on the table.(me: this girl has some anger management issues)"Ugh,this is hopeless,my mother taught me nothing!" Bakura stared at the flustered girl.He had to calm her down before she broke the table.(lol)Bakura picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?""Yeah,I need to speak to Ryou Bakura.""What do you mean he can't talk right now!" "Listen you,he is my hikari and I demand to speak to him now mortal!" "Fine!"He slammed down the phone.He decided to call Minako's parents.Nobody picked up.Sighing,he placed down the reciever.Minako was about to cry again,when he suddenly had an idea.(me: this I got to see. grabs a bag of popcorn) He reached into the hall closet and pulled out a huge blanket.Cautiously, he draped the blanket over Minako and shoved her into his car and drove away.

As he parked the car in the driveway,Bakura stepped out with Minako and walked up to the doorstep.Bakura knocked on the door.No sound.He knocked several times,until finally he heard someone say,"Hold your millenium items,i'm coming!"Suddenly,the door slammed open.There standing in the doorway was Malik Ishtar.(A.K.A: the hikari)"Bakura!" "What are you doing here!"Bakura pointed down to the shivering Minako."Well,you see Malik...I sort of have a problem."Bakura muttered.

/15 minutes Later/ "So that's what happened."said Bakura.Malik just sat there stunned.(Btw: They're in Malik's living room.)"So,will you help me?"asked Bakura.Malik simply nodded and called for his yami. Marik(A.K.A.:the yami) came walking into the living room.Minako sort of hid behind Bakura,not liking the look she was getting from Marik."So,what did you want hikari?"asked Marik."Well,we have a situation.""You see,Minako here...well...she started her period."

Marik just stood there with a puzzled look on his face."What's a period?"he asked. Bakura and Malik sweatdropped.After a long lecture about the subject, Marik understood."So,will you guys help me?"asked Bakura."Sure".they agreed.The three men and child hopped into Bakura's pickup and drove off to the supermarket.

**Market:**While searching down the aisles, they finally found the section. The three of them looked up at the sign and said,"Aisle 8 A, Women's products."Malik shuddered."I've heard bad things about this aisle."he said."Isis has told me such things."They all escavated down the cold,creepy chamber(I'm exaggerating,okay?) They each scanned the shelves for anything that was useful.Bakura picked up a package of pads and a box of tampons. "Hmm...let's see."he muttered."Absorbent,Super Absorbent,Medium Absorbent!" "HOW THE FCK SHOULD

I KNOW!"Suddenly,Bakura realized that the people who worked there were staring at him.

Muttering under his breath,Bakura hastily took both boxes and showed it to Malik and Marik.

"Are you sure that those are the right ones?"asks Malik."They ought to be."Bakura replied.

"Hmmm."Malik muttered.Suddenly he snatched the boxes from Bakura and replaced them with another box.Bakura studied it."Ultra Absorbent.."Malik stood there grinning.

**Minako's POV:** Minako stood there watching the three guys argueing with each other./_Uh..this is starting to get more and more creepy./_she thought to herself.Suddenly she heard a loud voice that made her skin crawl."MARIK,IF YOU DONT CUT IT OUT,I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU INTESTINES OUT!" Marik was bothering Bakura by saying inappropriate things.Now, Marik was on the floor crying and sucking his thumb.(Me: --)

**Alright,that's it for this chapter everyone!Sorry that it took me a while to put it up.I've been very busy lately.Anyway,see ya!BTW: Sorry that it is short,I'm having writers block.If you have any ideas please,please,please send them to me.I'm very desperate.**


End file.
